


every city needs someone working behind the scenes.

by This_dude



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/M, Like Izaya Smart, Manipulation, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Smart Ryuugamine Mikado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_dude/pseuds/This_dude
Summary: You never would've guessed your best friend would turn out like the man you hate more than anything.
Relationships: Kida Masaomi & Ryuugamine Mikado, Kida Masaomi/Mikajima Saki, Orihara Izaya & Ryuugamine Mikado
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	every city needs someone working behind the scenes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I'm recently getting back into Durarara and one of my favorite niches in this fandom are realistic Mikado fics, so I thought I'd try one out with second person (I haven't written in this POV for a while, so I thought I could practice that too.)

You knew what it felt to have the world at your fingertips. You remember dancing around the tops of buildings in the dead of night, waiting for that feeling of extraordinary anticipation to wash over you.

You never truly got over the excitement of commanding people, even if it was in a gang. 

The yellow scarves were embedded into every person that knew the city’s brain. They remember your reign, the heartbreaks you caused. The panics. The  _ death. _

but most importantly,  _ they _ remember your downfall.

You could only hear your heart break, shatter to pieces, when you realized that is what Mikado is doing, has been doing, for countless months, days, hours, minutes. 

You were afraid for him. You got too ahead of yourself, like Icarus, and could only watch with shocked eyes and everything crumbled around you.

It wasn’t like that for Mikado, though. He was tactical.

He had started one of the largest gangs, only in his teens, after all.

He had the city tied around his finger, an achievement you only hoped for years ago. And he made it look so  _ easy. _

_ Easier _ than Izaya did.  _ Easier _ than the blue squares did.  _ Easier than you did. _ **_Easier than you did._ **

It was almost like second nature to him, instinct. The search for excitement. Intoxicating to him.

\------------------

It was kind of poetic.

They say the enemy of your enemy is your friend, but Mikado and Izaya have never really been enemies, have they?

They had a sense of familiarity in each other.

Something you could never find with your friend.

You think of all the times Izaya has hurt you, hurt your friends, hurt Saki.  **_He hurt Saki._ **

Mikado would never do that, could he?

\------------

You remember walking to the station to pick him up. You walked up to him, as if your girlfriend wasn’t in the hospital, or the tan lines where a scarf used to be weren’t there.

You walked up to him as if nothing but normalcy has happened in the past five years.

You walked up to him and said the only thing you could think of; a little joke you developed in primary school.

He asked, “Masaomi?” and you knew he already knew the answer to his question.

Even with your dyed blonde hair and piercings, he recognized you. You were put through hell, and he recognized you.

He would always know the real you, more than anyone else.

He had a childish glint in his eyes, like his innocence was still there. 

God, you were so gullible to believe it actually was.

\---------------

You didn’t miss the look in his eyes when he met Kadota and his gang. He looked intrigued. Manic, even, like he wanted more.

You know what this life does to people. Chemical substances aren’t the only addictives, after all.

Adrenaline and information were all too familiar, and its effects felt like heroin.

Maybe that’s why Izaya did his thing for so long?

When you introduced your best friend to a tall, russian chef who spoke broken japanese, it left him wanting more.

It was almost like he knew the Russia Sushi was attached to gang and russian violence, 

Maybe he did, after all.

You tried not to see the manic look in his eyes when weird person after weird person was introduced to him. 

You tried not to see the manic look in his eyes when you said to stay away from Izaya Orihara. 

\---------------

He went to Raira with you. In the same class.

You were happy about it, one less person to start rumours about you, or look at you dirty in the hallways.

You thought he didn’t know anything about your past. You wished he didn’t.

No one’s that lucky, though.

\----------

When Izaya first added Mikado to the chatroom, it brought the city with it. 

You could just imagine the sick look on his face when inviting the creator of the dollars into a familiar chat room.

You like to think it was an accident. That they weren’t already familiar with each other, behind computer screens.

That Izaya didn’t come looking, and Mikado didn’t let him.

That’s all in the past, anyways, but you’re not too sure how good you are at making peace with it.

\----------

You know now that Mikado knows this city like the back of his hand; more than Izaya would’ve ever hoped to. He can tear it apart to its bare bones and come out on top at the drop of a pen.

He knows more people then you would ever hope to.

He knows the people in your gang. He knows Shizuo and Izaya. He knows the headless rider and a crazy underground doctor. He knew about Izaya’s siblings before anyone else did, He knew about Anri and the headless rider’s relationship.

You remember being told about Anri’s relationship with Saika. You gasped. You were stunned.

But Mikado, Mikado didn’t bat an eyelash. He said “I know,” and nothing else.

\----------

There are a limited amount of places you can run from with the informant still lingering in your ear.

You had only so much faith in the man, and while the moments of grace given were cherished; you refused to make anyone your god. Much less Izaya.

When he messaged you, while you were in bed, you couldn’t help the chills of fear trailing down your back. Orihara had that effect on people, and you’re afraid as to what Mikado could do if even Izaya is acknowledging he’s interesting.

When he messaged you in the dead of night,  _ “I think it’ll be interesting to see what the city changes into,”  _ you didn’t have to ask for what he meant.

Mikado was the one changing the city, be it for best or worse, and god, you wished it wasnt the latter.

\----------

You learned one thing about Ikebukero over the years living here.

_ Someone’s always controlling everything _

That someone is usually Izaya. With his cat-like eyes and curious nature, his obsessive love for humans. Mikado is an example of this, perhaps the best.

Izaya developed an obsession with your best friend. That didn’t scare you though, the informant had an obsession with most people in this city.

What scared you was that Mikado had an obsession with him, too. Like every time you looked into the eyes of your best friend, you only saw Izaya.

You were terrified of it. Of the thought of your friend turning out like the man.

You caused unnecessary bloodshed because of it. You had yourself beaten by thugs in the back alleys by the academy, just to stop a future only  _ waiting _ to happen.

As time progressed you could only see the words Izaya and Mikado blur together in a twisted dance with each other.

You witnessed both sides of the obsession. You saw Mikado’s eyes when the informant was brought up. You’ve seen their twisted dance of manipulation, and you just hoped you wouldn’t get caught in the fires.


End file.
